The Zippy Mississippi Race
The Zippy Mississippi Race is the first segment of the seventh episode of Wacky Races, and the thirteenth race overall. Summary Speeding to Zippy, Mississippi, The Bulletproof Bomb shifts into Getaway Gear to pass The Army Surplus Special, but Clyde's hat blows off and lands in Private Meekley's face and he rear ends them. While the rest of The Ant Hill Mob holds the rear bumper, Clyde drives forward to straighten out the car, but they pull the back end right off the car. Professor Pat Pending changes The Convert-a-Car to a forklift and lifts The Bouldermobile out of his way. Gravel Slag retaliates by bending his club into a boomerang, but it misses the Professor and instead destroys The Turbo Terrific. The Mean Machine uses Hydrofoil Drive to skim down the river, until the vehicle floods. As Red Max tries to fly over, Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth cut down The Crimson Haybaler's propeller with The Buzzwagon's left rear tire. Dick Dastardly diverts the other racers onto a steamboat to get them out of the way, but The Ant Hill Mob helps it steam ahead of him. The Surplus Six uses Landmine Power to blast past The Creepy Coupe, knocking its belfry over. The Convert-a-Car converts to a jetpack and the Professor jets into the lead. When Dastardly pushes a boulder into the road to sabotage the others, Colonel Cornpone shoots at him. The Southerner thinks Dastardly is a Yankee carpetbagger invading his plantation, but Dastardly convinces him he is a Southern Gentleman and the others are the Yankees. The colonel begins shooting at them, but Sergeant Blast and the Ant Hill Mob fire back. Dastardly and Muttley make a run for their car, and the colonel shoots at the cowards, hitting their gas tank. Penelope Pitstop uses her Southern accent to convince Cornpone she's not a Yankee, and the race resumes. The Mean Machine runs out of gas, thanks to the Colonel's bullet holes. As Dastardly crosses the road with a gas can, Peter Perfect slams on his brakes and his car scrunches up small. The Ant Hill Mob passes him for a moment, but Peter pushes to stretch out his car again, and he wins by a nose. Finishing Order # Peter Perfect # The Ant Hill Mob # Penelope Pitstop # Rufus Ruffcut and Sawtooth # Professor Pat Pending # The Gruesome Twosome # The Slag Brothers # Red Max # Lazy Luke and Blubber Bear # Sergeant Blast and Private Meekley Gallery wr zippy 1.jpg wr zippy 2.jpg wr zippy 3.jpg wr zippy 4.jpg wr zippy 5.jpg wr zippy 6.jpg wr zippy 7.jpg wr zippy 8.jpg wr zippy 9.jpg wr zippy 10.jpg wr zippy 11.jpg wr zippy 12.jpg wr zippy 13.jpg wr zippy 14.jpg wr zippy 15.jpg wr zippy 16.jpg wr zippy 17.jpg wr zippy 18.jpg wr zippy 19.jpg wr zippy 20.jpg wr zippy 21.jpg wr zippy 22.jpg wr zippy 23.jpg Goofs wr zippy goof a.jpg|When Colonel Cornpone lets the race resume... wr zippy goof b.jpg|...the cars passing Peter, notably number 8, jump backward for a few frames. * When the Slag Brothers duck to avoid Gravel's boomerang/club, Gravel has another club. Category:Races Category:Original series Category:The Wackyverse